1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a female terminal electrically connected to a male terminal.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-100430 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-44256 propose technologies concerning a female terminal electrically connected to a male terminal.
This type of female terminal includes a boxlike terminal connection portion and an electric wire connection portion. The male terminal is inserted into the terminal connection portion. The electric wire connection portion is crimped to an electric wire that is electrically connected to the male terminal. The terminal connection portion contains an elastic contact member (elastic contact piece) contactable with the male terminal.